Demon
by 13UsUkNekito
Summary: En el interior de Alfred habita una parte de el que no es nada heroica...un demonio/Fail summary and one-shot ;O;, ni tampoco me se como clasificarlo ;O;
1. Chapter 1

"**Demon"**

_Todos los dias siento que el demonio que llevo dentro se apodera de mi cada vez mas y mas, que si no me cuido de mi mismo, sere arrastrado a la oscuridad._

_Sere llevado al infierno, sere tragado por la lujuria, se que si no me percato de que pasa en mi interior, la persona que todos conocen de mi podria desaparecer._

Quiero que Inglaterra sea solo mio, que ningun frances,canadiense,prusiano,español,etc me lo arrebate de las manos, lo quiero solo para mi y para nadie mas.

Quiero escucharlo gemir mi nombre, quiero que solo me nombre a mi, que se aferre a mi cuerpo por el dolor y el placer.

Quiero ser yo quien limpie sus lagrimas cuando llore, hacerlo reir cuando este desanimado, quiero ser yo el unico que el ame.

Pero no es asi, el me odia, lo se, por que me independize de el, deje de ser su hermano, pero tuve muchas razones para eso,Inglatera me dice crueles palabras, y yo?, solo contesto, a veces, nos enojamos por mucho tiempo.

Hay un secreto que tengo desde que amo a Inglatera, dentro de mi, existe un _demonio_, que cada noche, sueña devorando a Inglaterra , marcando como suyo y de nadie mas.

Aquel demonio en mi interior se esconde bajo la mascara que tengo, aquella que se rie infantilmente, que dice cosas sin sentido, soy yo, pero a la vez no.

Aquellos labios perfectos, aquellos ojos verdes como una esmeralda, aquella cabellera rubia como el trigo, y que decir de su cuerpo, amo todo de el, pero odio que el no sea mio

_Aquel demonio en mi interior grita por su libertad, quiere salir y dominar mi cuerpo y hacer cosas que el yo que todos ven no haria_

Solo mio,mio,mio,mio…, no quiero que nadie mas le ame, nadie mas le muerda, nadie le lame, nadie le toque,nadie le haga gemir.

Porque hoy dejare de controlar el demonio que hay en mi, dejara que tome mi cuerpo nos unamos en un solo ser.

Ire donde Inglaterra y lo hare mio, le mordere, le hare gemir, le hare gritar mi nombre.

Preparate Inglaterra, porque hoy te hare mio.

-N/A: kyaa…, hola soy la autora , espero les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot, no se si hacer el Pov de Inglaterra, pero ya vere


	2. Iggy pov

Demon-Iggy pov

**Todos creen que soy una persona mala, amargada, agresiva, enojona, sin vida, autista, etc, no es asi, es solo que no se como hacerles entender, yo solo soy una persona amable.**

No lo soporto, el verlo alli, hablando con Kiku, me da celos, tengo celos de todo aquel que se le acerque, quiero decirlo, quiero decirselo, pero siento como si una barrera me lo impidiera, algo no me deja decirlo

**Todas esas cosas de "mi" les hacen llamarme demonio, no es asi, aunque nadie lo crea, dentro de mi, habita un pequeño angel, encerrado en una jaula llamada Corazon, y lo unico que quiere ese angel, es escapar de esa prision, pero las cosas a su alrededor, lo mantienen encerrado.**

Aun recuerdo cuando el era mi colonia, solo mia, de nadie mas, pero la perdi, y ahora, el me odia, y yo aquí rogando pateticamente que me ame como yo a el.

-Llegue a mi casa como siempre, y como siempre , llovia, ya era de noche, era tarde, muy tarde, digamos las una de la mañana, tal cual, me fui a acostar.

Hice lo de siempre y me arrope en mi cama, solo ahí, el angel que guardo en mi interior sale un rato para hacer a mi cuerpo sonreir y soñar los mas hermosos sueños.

Pero…

…., mi sueño ha sido interrumpido por un fuerte sonido de una ventana romperse.

Cuando abri los ojos me encontre con Alfred, estaba distinto, sus ojos mostraban ira, lujuria, su cabello no era el mismo, era negro y tenia unas enormes alas, al igual que su cola la cual se movia lentamente de un lado a otro, me asuste.

-¡¿Q-que haces aquí, git?, ¿¡Es que no ves la hora que es?-Replique, pero el solo se limito a mirarme, y un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el estaba encima mio, con una de sus manos aprisionando mis brazos y los dirigio por encima de mi cabeza.

**Pero un dia, un demonio cruzo todas las fronteras de mi cuerpo y llego a un lugar donde habia una pequeña jaula, en la cual se encontraba un pequeño angel, el demonio rompio la jaula, y se robo al angel.**

-Te amo Arthur, mas que nada, te amo, y ahora seras solo mio-Con eso corto la distancia que habia entre nosotros, senti como metia su mano bajo mi ropa, no sabia que hacer, realmente no, pero senti como agarro mis alas, y les quitaba algunas plumas, lo que me hacia gritar.

Quiero dejarme llevar por esta sensacion tan amarga y dulce, quiero que este demonio me trague completamente, que tome mi alma, que tomo todo de mi ser.

Rodee el cuello de Alfred y en ese instante nos fundimos, no…

Aquel demonio se habia devorado a ese angel

**Nadie sabe donde esta ese angel, lo unico que saben, es que un demonio se lo robo de los cielos, y lo ultimo que dije el angel fue;**

**-Devorame, **_**Demon-**_


End file.
